April Revolution
The revolution happened in April 7th 2019 and is ongoing. This would cause chaos in the Discord and ingame after the first revolution and negotiations. Also known as the First April Revolution. I don't wanna intrude the privacy of others. That's why we shortened some names. Belligerents: Private Revolutionary Corps (7/4/19) - Panzerkorp/officeroftommy (leader), A Random Person, (2 CBL players) PBRP (7/4/19) - salih1 and others Other belligrients (7/4/19 - 10/04/19) : Fi/ne or X/or and others. What did each belligrient did? PRC - ' Repeated revolts, threatening with Operation Ganshat (repeated chaos, namesake HatteRussia incident) if not meeting demands. The first revolution started chaos on Discord. On CBL: They rallied to recruit more members, but none came. But one did. A speech after discord deletion. On PBRP: Causing chaos on Discord. '''salih1 and cast -' I was confused after they were meeting their demands, i was thinking if salih changed their demands. It caused alot of CHAOS after the first revolution and negotiation. 'X/or/Finbone and F* Community-' After the ban, he made salih1 a living meme on F* Discord. This made him claim that he was humiliated. This made me fake anger on Discord for no reason. (I Condemn people who call me Gay and This rebellion is serious. are the most laughed at by the Finobe community.) The revolution rages on and salih supported the Turkish government on the ban of F* website (F* is a 2012, 2016 revival BTW) and claim that "Typicalmodders is a rebel btw buys according to an information we got from x/or explanation". So you can know, Typicalmodders is an F* user, not that exploiting youtuber. But a claim dosen't automatically make him a rebel. 'My intervention -' My first intervention was Everenes claiming that i act like i was one of the rebels just because i had a conversation with X/or as if we were on the F* discord. I responded like "Knowing X/or on F* dosen't mean that i'm automatically a rebel." (I am Griffley as nickname). My intervention would be paused until next chaos. In my next intervention, i defend X/or by showing some convos on Discord showing something. Since i don't wanna intrude anyone's privacy, the profile pictures are censored. '''Events In response of their demands, salih1 would adopt a workplace democracy, later on a new government. PBRP would mobilize against the rebels. Discord ranks would be synced with the game. Countryball Land Panzerkorp would reveal his identity and make a speech about salih1 deleting the game's discord server. The playerbase of PBRP seeked refuge in CBL. This would later escalate to a riot to put a stop to the revolution. After the riot, Panzerkorp was given prison time ingame for a short period of time. Impact An update is cancelled and chaos is done in the first revolution. F* Discord began to "humiliate" (meme-ing) salih1 and Everenes. After the continuation of the April Revolution, the rebels would use mind games against Salih by using 2 words. Racism and homophobia. Salih apparently lost the mind game of racism and homophobia, making the game a "museum" and deleting the Discord server. It looked like the Private Revolutionary Corps has won. Panzerkorp then decided to make a speech about the end of PBRP, which ended up as a "riot" (they are now chill in terms of relations). The game was no longer a museum, happily. It had alot of impact in PBRP, due to salih1 saying that this game "ruined his life". The Universeball group would become a mess full of panic and dissapointment. Ninth would make a new permanent discord link. That means that the game is recovering. The leader of the Private Revolutionary Corps would reveal his real identity ingame (i'll shorten it to Nu/ar).